gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Up-n-Atomizer
|manufacturer = |sold in = Ammu-Nation |price = FREE (Christmas Day 2018 Login or Event Cargos) $399,000 (Ammu-Nation) |unlock = |related = Stun Gun (GTA V) Railgun Unholy Hellbringer Widowmaker |firemode = Single-Shot |reticle = Generic |anim = Gun Small |flags = |filename = |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Up-n-Atomizer is a featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Arena War update, released on January 1, 2019, during the Festive Surprise 2018 event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Up-n-Atomizer is a small handheld futuristic blaster, sporting a blue finish with a yellow coil as the barrel. When a shot is fired from the weapon, it will take on the appearance of a glowing coil before exploding in a small blue blast. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Up-n-Atomizer is an interesting weapon; it fires a yellow glowing coil beam that explodes after a short time, or upon impact with a surface or object. The weapon features no traditional ammunition, rather it recharges its shot after two seconds, similarly to the Stun Gun. The damage the weapon emits is not as strong compared to other explosive weapons in the game such as the Railgun. When a person is hit directly with a shot, it will send them flying into the air, and requires a few additional shots to fully kill someone unless it is a headshot. If a shot is close but doesn't directly hit the person, it will stun NPCs while having no effect on players. When a vehicle is shot, it will send it flying while dealing minimal damage. This can be rather useful against vehicles, especially ones that have become stuck and are unable to move otherwise. However, one downside to the Up-n-Atomizer is that it cannot be fired while in a vehicle. GTA Online Overview |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery UpnAtomizer-GTAO-HUD.png|'Up-n-Atomizer' HUD icon. UpnAtomizer-GTAO-RGSC.png|The Up-n-Atomizer on Rockstar Games Social Club. Videos GTA Online Festive Update 2018 - How to Unlock the Up-n-Atomizer Gun & Festive Sweaters GTA Online - Up-N-Atomizer Now Available at Ammu-Nation Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased in Ammu-Nation for $399,000. *Could alternatively be obtained through Event Cargos. **This version came with a special Festive tint as opposed to the default blue. *Gifted as a reward to all players who logged in on December 25, 2018. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *There is a glitch where the player can use the Up-n-Atomizer while inside a vehicle. It is unknown what causes this glitch, but it seems to happen randomly when the player uses it before entering a vehicle. **Other instances of this glitch seem to happen when the player uses a mounted turret and goes back to the seat of the vehicle without switching weapons. Again, it happens when the player uses the weapon before entering the turreted vehicle. References Navigation }} pl:Up-n-Atomizer es:Up-n-Atomizer Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Handguns